


Blood and Ice

by SlavetoLoki



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dream Sex, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Slight Spoiler Alert, Smut, Vampire Loki, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlavetoLoki/pseuds/SlavetoLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas was too trusting, too carefree. He never noticed the eyes always watching, always stalking, always waiting. Loki was enthralled by this man that shared his face. Can Loki ever make this mortal his for all eternity? Will Thomas go along with Loki's advances? Or will his mortal endanger his very existence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunter in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Aside from being new to this wonderful place, this is also my first Tomki fic ever. I have had a friend proof read my chapters and help me make changes and corrections so if anything was missed or doesn't make since, please let me know and I will fix any remaining errors. :3 Constructive criticism is always welcome along with fangirly reviews. Haters will be thrown into my fire to keep me warm. I hope you all enjoy!

Thomas was not one to normally walk along the banks of the Tames at night alone, but he just had to get out of that after party. He knew his path well since he ran along the Tames every morning that he was home. Nothing like a morning run to get your day going. The night air was refreshing against the warmth of Thomas’ skin as he walked through the brisk winter air. Every now and then he would look up at the stars as he walked and wondered at the world around him and what other worlds might be out there to discover. Lost in his wonderings, Tom didn’t notice the eyes that watched him from the darkest shadows of the night. Back in his apartment, the actor sighed in relief to be home and dropped his keys into a dish on the counter that over time had collected a few other various items such as coins, paper clips, and peppermint candies that stowed away in Tom’s pockets from time to time. He toed off his shoes by the door and pulled off his coat and scarf and hung them in the entryway closet. Tom then walked over to the stove and grabbed the kettle and began making some tea. Once he finished making a cup, he strode across the small space of his living room and picked up a book before moving into his bedroom to get ready to turn in. He sat his tea down on his nightstand before he changed into a comfortable pair of sleep pants he felt a chill run up his spine as if he were being watched. He turned and looked out the window but saw nothing but the empty street and a stray black cat walking through the parking lot. Tom shrugged and closed the curtains before crawling into bed with his book and sipping at his tea before setting it on the nightstand. He flipped open the book to his bookmark and began reading before letting sleep pull him into the comfort and warmth of his bed. Just before falling out completely, he reached over and turned off his lamp. All the while the mysterious black cat grinned and disappeared into the night.  
________________________________________  
The actor cracked his eye open as the vibrations of his phone sliding across his nightstand then falling to the floor woke him from his slumber. Tom groaned as he pulled the blankets over his head. 'It’s too early.' Tom thought as he reluctantly reached his arm out in search of his mobile. He finally found it and pulled underneath the covers to see who was trying to contact him at 5am. 'Seriously? An unknown number again? Why can’t people just make sure they have the correct number before calling someone? Especially this early.' Tom sighed and set his phone back on his nightstand before rolling over and letting his dream pull him back. It took only moments for Tom to be in his dream again.

It felt like a warm summer’s night. He was laying on the grass by the Tames, looking up at the stars, mapping out different patterns and designs. Tom sat up once he heard footsteps nearby and looked in the direction that the steps were coming from. “Who’s there?” Tom called as a figure came into view. The actor couldn’t see their face in the darkness but could tell by the figures height and build that they were male. “Who are you?” Tom asked again as he stood and faced the stranger. The man said nothing but just grinned. His deep emerald eyes piercing through the darkness as if they were glowing. The actor felt a chill run up his spin and he took a step back. The stranger took a step closer and began reaching for Tom. His hand was mere inches from Tom before complete darkness concealed everything in sight as a soft buzzing sounded in his ears and then a soft thud.

Tom groaned awake again as his phone once again vibrated itself onto the floor. He reached out to find it and looked to see who was calling him. Luke. Tom sighed and answered the phone.

“’Ello.” Tom mumbled as he reluctantly set up. 

“I’m sorry Thomas. Did I wake you?” 

“Yes but don’t worry about it. I needed to get up anyway.” Tom replied dryly, sleep still hanging over him. “What do you need?”

“I was just calling to let you know that your interview for today has be cancelled for the day. Something went wrong with the scheduling and they double booked themselves so they said they would call back to reschedule a time.” Luke explained.

“Alright. Well if that’s all then I’ll go.” 

“Alright Thomas. Have a good day. Good bye.” Luke stated.

“You too. Good bye.” Thomas said as he hung up. He sighed and stretched, his back popping in a few places and his muscle seemed to melt at the sensation. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood up. He did a few more stretches before going about his day. He headed into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and grabbed the eggs. He sat them on the counter, closing the refrigerator door with his foot as he reached into a cabinet to grab a plate and a coffee mug. He sat them down on the counter then grabbed a frying pan and began making himself some scrambled eggs and a nice hot cup of coffee. He sat down with his plate and sipped at his coffee. His thoughts drifted to the figure he saw in his dream. He couldn’t think of why the figure had seemed so familiar to him. He unfortunately didn't see his face. The actor shook his head and focused on his breakfast. Tom finished his breakfast and washed the dishes before walking back into his room. He grabbed a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom. 

After turning on the water, Tom walked over to the linen closet and grabbed a towel and a washcloth. He sat them down on the counter beside the sink and slipped his pants and boxers off, kicking them towards the laundry basket before grabbing his washcloth and stepped into the stream of hot water. Tom sighed as his muscles began to relax under the pressure of the water. He placed his hands on the wall of the shower and let the water run over his head, letting his eyes slip closed. He sighed as his thoughts brought him back to the stranger in his dream. 'Why do I keep seeing him? I don’t even know him…do I?' Tom sighed again as he thought he felt hands running along his back, massaging the knots out of his muscles, then gasped, opening his eyes and turning around quickly only to find that there was no one there. “What the hell was that?” Tom said aloud to himself as he shook his head and went about washing his hair and body.

The rest of Tom’s day went by pretty normally. He walked to his favorite pub a few blocks away from his flat to enjoy a few drinks with his sister Emma. They talked about the new movie Tom was working on and how long he’d be away for filming. He had to travel back to Ontario, Canada to finish filming tomorrow morning. The last of the filming they had to do was at the Dundurn Castle in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada and he had to finish packing for the colder weather. After they had finished their drinking for the night, Emma bid Thomas a good night and told him she would take him to the airport in the morning. He thanked her and started his walk back to his flat. He took in a deep breath of the crisp evening air and pulled the collar of his jacket up a little higher and wrapped his scarf over his nose to keep warm and help hide who he was from anyone that might be taking an evening stroll. Unknown to the actor, he already had a follower in the night. 

Deep emerald eyes pierced through the darkness of London’s streets as he stalked far behind Thomas. Loki wasn’t sure why he was so interested in the man he followed, but ever since he had come across him one night as he was walking, he was enthralled by him. 'He truly is much too trusting.' Loki thought as he continued to follow Thomas back to his house. 'I know so much about this mortal just from following him around. I could very easily take his identity seeing how oddly enough we share very similar faces.' Loki grinned as he thought about the things he would love to do to this mortal man that shared his face. He watched Tom through his window go about his evening routine once he got home. He watched as Tom changed for bed and finish his packing for his trip. The actor brought his bags into the living room and placed them by the entrance. Then he watched as Tom walked back into his room as set out his ticket and a few other last minute items on his dresser before climbing into bed, grabbing his book to get in a few chapters before falling asleep. Loki took the opportunity to risk playing with the mortal’s dreams again, only this time he planned to see how far he could take things before the mortal would wake. Once Loki was sure that Tom was in a deep sleep, he vanished into mist and worked his way into Thomas’ bedroom. He reappeared at the foot of Tom’s bed and looked down upon the sleeping man before him. 'So beautiful.' Loki thought as he closed his eyes and sent himself into the actor’s dream.

Tom found himself laying on the edge of the Tames again under the stars. He smiled as he began to try and count the countless twinkling lights before jumping as the mysterious figure he saw the night before appeared right in front of him.

“Hello Thomas.” The man said as he looked down at the uncertain mortal.

“Who are you and how do you know me?” Thomas asked. The man smiled.

“I am just a figment of your deepest desires.” Loki replied as he took Tom’s stumped expression to straddle his hips and pin him back on the ground. The actor gasped and fear shown in his eyes as the man pinned Tom’s wrist together above his head with one hand so that his free hand was free to slip under the actor’s shirt, pulling a shudder from the man beneath Loki.

“L-Let go of me!” Tom demanded, trying his hardest to push against the stranger. “I have no interests in men!” The actor glared up at Loki, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. He couldn't even see his attacker's face even though he was so close to him. A vicious growl tore itself from Loki’s chest as he stared down at the mortal beneath him. He could feel his fangs growing with the need to taste the man struggling against his grip. He had to control himself for now, Loki did not wish to scare his mortal more than he already seemed to be and it sent a shiver down Loki’s spine in such a way that it made him forget that he needed to focus, less he lose his hold on the mortal’s dream. Loki was determined to make Thomas want him on his own. He wanted him to feel his touch while he was awake, to feel ghost like touches and turn to find no one there. He would make this mortal crave to be taken. Loki was drawn from his thoughts as his mortal continued to struggle against him. “Let me go!” Tom demanded again but stopped struggling for it was pointless as the man above him was obviously much stronger than he was.

“And why would I let such a beautiful specimen like yourself free from my grasp?” Loki questioned as he leaned down and licked along the vein on the right of Tom’s neck. The mortal beneath him shivered involuntarily.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?!” Tom shouted in disgust and began to struggle again. 

“What do you think I am doing?” Loki grinned against Tom’s neck before he began nipping the skin he found there, only after he was sure his fangs had receded back to a normal length. He would not drink from his mortal yet. Not until Thomas begged for it. The actor shivered again. “For someone who wants to push me away, your body tells me that you’re enjoying this.” Loki stated as he palmed at the growing bulge between Tom’s legs.

“I would never enjoy this!” Tom spat as he bit back a groan. The actor cursed himself. He should not be enjoying being molested, let alone being molested by a man.

“You’re a terrible liar Thomas.” Loki smirked as he palmed at Tom’s growing erection again before leaning down to capture Tom’s lips in a demanding kiss. The actor fought against the man above him, his heart racing with fear. He was being molested in public and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Tom could not stop a tear from escaping his eye as he gave in, closing his eyes. 'Please just let him end this quickly.' Tom thought before he opened his eyes and realized that he was alone and in his room. The actor sighed with relief as he sat up only to discover the very obvious tent in his sleep pants. The tears flowed more freely as Tom covered his face with his hands. 

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” Tom asked himself. He wiped the tears from his face and decided to go take a shower to help get rid of his unexpected problem. He gathered a towel from the linen closet and started a cool shower. He hissed once his cock was freed from its restraints and stood proud and red between the actor’s pale thighs. Thomas looked at himself with disgust and disbelief that he was turned on by a man from his dreams. He stepped into the shower, the cool water stinging his heated flesh as he leaned against the shower wall, trying desperately to get the man out of his head and think of something other than the man’s hands touching him. Tom slammed his fist against the wall in frustration that his body wasn’t calming down and the images just kept flashing in his head and touches ghosted against his skin as if it were being played on a huge screen right in front of him. He sighed in defeat as he let his hand fall from the wall to wrap around his throbbing member. The actor let his mind wonder and just tried to get off so he could go back to sleep and hopefully not have another dream. Tom groaned as he stroked himself to release and cleaned himself off before turning off the water and wrapped his towel around his waist. He looked at himself in the mirror. His lips had started to turn blue from being in the frigid water for so long. He decided that he would not let this dream get to him and that it was just some weird deep curiosity or some weird thought that crossed his mind that made him have such a dream and went back to his bed. He was too tired to care about redressing and just curled up under his covers and let sleep take him once more. Thomas never noticing the emerald eyes that watched him from the shadows.


	2. Ghost Touches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the promised second chapter! I want to apologize in advance for the constant changes in P.O.V.s in this story. I have a feeling it's going to happen a lot until Tom learns Loki's name. If you get confused I am so sorry >

Morning shown through Tom’s room as he was awoken with a start as his alarm sounded throughout his bedroom. He sat up and turned off the alarm before stretching. He got up and picked up the towel that he must have let fall there. He threw it in his laundry hamper then went about dressing for his day. He made himself some breakfast and coffee before sitting at his dining room table. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and searched through his twitter. He replied to some of his friends and tweeted about his soon to be flight to Ontario and just before he put his phone away, a new tweet popped up that had confused him for a moment as he read, ‘Man Found Dead in London Alley Way! Only signs of an attack are two holes found in side of neck! Speculations on what caused the holes is being thought as a barbeque fork?’ Tom just rolled his eyes and put his phone away. People getting stabbed by barbeque forks? What next? Tom thought as he finished his breakfast and washed his dishes before putting them away. A horn sounded outside and Tom looked out the window to see his sister waiting at the curb. He waved and grabbed his bags and keys before stepping out the door, locking it behind him before putting on his coat and scarf, and walking over to his sister’s car. He loaded his bags into the backseat before slipping into the passenger seat.

“Good morning Emma.” Tom greeted her and kissed her on the cheek. “Thanks for giving me a lift to the airport.”

“Anytime Thomas. Got everything you need?” Emma asked as she returned a kiss to Tom’s cheek. 

“Yes and here are the spare set of keys so you can check on things while I’m away. I left a list on my table of stuff to check just in case it’s needed but I’m sure that by now you’ve got it memorized.” The actor teased as Emma punched his shoulder gently.

“Don’t be an arse Thomas.” She chuckled as she pulled away from the curb. “You know I think you should try to keep your hair black. I like it like that.” She stated softly.

“You and every other female in the world.” Tom joked. “But I have debated on keeping it this color when I can.” He smiled, running his hand through his raven hair.

“How long will you be in Canada for this time?”

“About two weeks I believe. We are finishing a few last minute scenes in the castle. They had to post pone some of the final scenes due to the bad snow storm that was rolling in. They didn’t want us stuck there.”

“Well, be careful and let me know when you’re going to be back for sure so I can pick you up.” Emma said as they arrived in the unloading zone for passengers.

“I will sis. I promise.” Tom reassured her as he got out of the car. He stepped to the back to grab his bags. He placed them on the ground before closing the door. He then leaned back into the passenger side and kissed his sister’s cheek again. “I love you sis. Thanks for the lift. I’ll keep you posted on how things are going.” He smiled at her.

“You better or I’ll fly to Ontario myself and kick your butt!” Emma shouted as Tom shut the door, laughing he did so. He waved as Emma drove away then turned to grab his bags after his sister was out of sight. Tom made his way through baggage check and security before he found his gate. He took a seat by the window and waited for them to open the door. He pulled his book out of his carry on and began reading. He was halfway through the chapter when he started feeling the barest of touches around his wrists. He looked down but there was nothing there. Not even his watch which he cursed as he realized he’d left his watch on his dresser. He shrugged off the feeling as just being the sensation of not wearing his watch and continued reading. He then started feeling a tingling sensation along his neck and all he could think about was the man from his dream licking along his vein. It made the actor shiver and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Tom nearly jumped when a women announced over the loud speaker stating that his plane had arrived. He placed his book back into his carry on and went to stand in the line forming at the door. The sooner he could get on the plane the better. Once the attendant opened the door, all the passengers had departed, and they finished cleaning the plane, they began to let the new passengers aboard the plane. Tom went up to the first class section and got settled in for the eight hour flight he had ahead of him. He sat down and looked out the window, watching the crew out on the tarmac loading and unloading planes with their luggage and refueling them. 

“Excuse me sir.” Thomas nearly jumped out of his seat when the flight attendant spoke to him. “I’m sorry sir. I didn’t mean to startle you.” She apologized.

“It’s okay.” Tom said as he resituated himself.

“I just wanted to inform you that we would be departing soon and that if there was anything you needed to just let me or another attendant know.” She smiled at Tom as he nodded and then moved onto the next guest that was a few seats away. He was thankful to see that there weren’t many people in first class. He hoped he could stay awake for the flight. It was supposed to be an eight hour flight so he figured he would be fine. He pulled out his book before settling back down into his seat again and started reading. About ten minutes later, the flight attendant came over the loud speaker and began going over the safety regulations and their usual spill about the flight. About ten more minutes passed and the captain came over the loud speaker to inform everyone that they were about to take off and to please fasten their seat belts and to enjoy their flight. Tom leaned back in his seat and watched as the plane pulled away from the terminal. A small truck helped guide the plane away from the airport and out to the runway. After the plane took off and the captain turned off the ‘Fasten Seat Belt’ sign, the actor pulled out his book and began reading again. 

A couple of hours passed by and Tom began feeling tingling around his wrists and neck again, it was almost like the feeling you get when you’re randomly feeling cold. Tom rubbed at his neck and wrists before closing his book and looking out the window. The vast ocean below was beautiful. The sun catching the slight waves on the surface of the water made the ocean look like the night sky. Before long the actor let his eyes slip shut and soon Thomas was asleep.

“Hello again Thomas.” A familiar voice said softly and Tom stood upright from the bank side.

“Who the hell are you!?” Tom demanded as he watched the stranger closely. “Why are you here again?”

“Simple. I am intrigued by you.” Loki said softly as he took a step toward Thomas, whom took a step back. 

“Who are you?” Tom demanded again.

“You needn’t worry with my name as of yet my pet. You will learn it in good time.” Loki stated, taking another step toward the actor. Tom in turn took another step back and lost his balance. Before he fell, Loki wrapped his arm around the actor’s waist and brought him a few yards away from the river’s edge.

“Let me go!” Tom struggled in Loki’s grip but again found it useless to push him away. “What so you want me from me?” Tom asked in defeat.

“You. Plain and simple.”

“But I have no interests in men. How many times do I have to tell you that?”

“Until I’ve changed your mind.” Loki smiled down at the actor. Tom froze and stared up into his almost mirror image. The full moon making Loki’s face seem to glow. His emerald eyes piercing into Tom’s hazel ones.

“Y-Your…we…identical?” Thomas stuttered as he tried to push away from the stranger again.

“Give up Thomas. Give into me.”

“No! And are you really going to ignore the fact that we look identical!?” Tom shouted, trying with all his might to get out of the stranger’s grasp. Loki, getting frustrated with Tom’s questions and struggles, brought his hand up, curling his fingers around Tom’s throat, sweeping leg around behind Thomas’ legs and knocking his feet out from under the actor, slamming him into the ground, making sure not hit his head. Tom let out a choked gasp as the wind was knocked out of him. He looked up into those emerald eyes above him, anger etched into the man’s face. 

“I tire of your questions Thomas.” Loki’s voice dripped with venom as he forced Tom’s knees and kneeled between them, his hand never leaving the actor’s neck. Loki was a little taller than Thomas and had more muscle which made him look larger than the actor but not by much. “So weak my little Thomas.” Loki smirked, loosening his grip on the actor’s throat which let Tom greedily take in some much needed air. The actor shivered, fear etched across his face, mind spinning as Loki crashed their lips together, using his tongue to force Tom’s lips apart and dive into that delicious mouth. Tom brought his arms up to push and beat against Loki’s chest with little results. Loki bit Tom’s bottom lip, pulling a groan from the smaller man. He drew blood and sat back a bit, watching the blush and disbelief wash over Tom’s face. Loki then slid his knee up to Tom’s groin, rocking his hips so that his thigh was rubbing against the actor’s cock through his jeans. Tom cursed at himself as a whimper escaped his kiss swollen lips, his tongue darting out to lick the blood from his lip. “See Thomas? Your body responds nicely to my touches.” Loki grinned as he felt Tom’s cock come to life against his thigh. “Stop lying to yourself and give into me my pet.” Loki purred before a hand came across his face, hitting him hard enough to make his head turn to the side.

“I am not your pet! Nor am I enjoying this!” Tom shouted. Loki pressed his lips into a thin line and tightened his grip on Thomas’ throat again, staring daggers into Tom’s very core.

“You will be mine. I will see to that.” Loki said calmly before disappearing in a haze of green mist.

“No I won’t.” Tom stated, his voice hoarse from the abuse to his windpipe and then it felt like the ground shook. Tom woke with a start and the captain announced that they were hitting some turbulence and to fasten their seat belts. The actor sat up and groaned as once again, he was fully erect. ‘Dammit!’ he cursed at himself as he did his best to buckle up and laid his book in his lap. ‘Why does the keep happening to me?’ Tom asked himself as he forced himself to stay awake. He could feel the burn on his face from his embarrassment as he tried to get his body to calm down since he wasn’t at home where he could deal with his issue. He glanced around and thankfully no one was paying him any mind. A flight attendant came up and tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Excuse me sir. Do you need anything?” Tom stiffened as he looked up at the man that shared his face in horror. “Sir are you alright?” Tom closed his eyes and shook his head and looked up at the man again and this time saw a young man looking very concerned. “Sir?”

“Sorry. I’m fine. You just looked like…never mind. Thank you.” Tom smiled up at the attendant and he nodded and walked up to the next guest. ‘The hell was that just now? Why did I just see his face?’ Tom questioned himself as he looked back out the window. ‘This is going to be a long day.’ Tom thought as he forced himself to stay awake for the remainder of the flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I remember writing it cause I honestly spaced out near the end as I was writing it and when I started typing it up I was like, 'Did I write that?' lol Anyway, please leave me comments! They fuel my creativity! I will get chapter 3 up as soon as possible. I have finals next week so I will do my best to get it up before then, if not it will be up shortly after! Until next time! Bye bye!


	3. Confusion

Tom was thrilled when the plane landed and his erection was gone so he didn’t have to figure out how to hide it. He collected his belongings and once inside the terminal, he headed over to the baggage claim to get his suitcase. He then made his way out to the passenger pick up, it was snowing, and it was like looking out your window and seeing nothing but white. He hailed a cab and gave the driver the address to his hotel and they sped off. He paid the driver and headed in out of the cold. The beautiful blanket of snow crunching as he walked. Tom walked up to the desk and checked in then headed up to his room. He locked the door and collapsed on the bed, his bags falling to the floor as he did so. It is so good to be able to lay down’ Tom thought as he stretched and sat up. He texted the director, letting him know that he had arrived. Then he texted his sister letting her know that he was in his hotel and settled, then he went into the bathroom, wanting to take a shower to relax after his flight. He slipped his scarf off, laying it on the counter before looking up and freezing. There on his reflection was a bruise in the shape of a hand adorning his neck.

“The hell?” Tom questioned softly as he reached up to touch the bruise, wincing at the pain that felt like electricity. “It was just a dream.” The actor stated kind of panicky. He looked around the bathroom and then out in the rest of the room. ‘Of course no one is here.’ Tom thought as he looked back in the mirror, his face fell. There in the mirror, standing beside him, was the stranger from his dreams. Tom gasped and turned to find no one in the room with him, but he was there in the mirror, smiling at him. “You’re…you’re not real…you’re from my dream.” The man said nothing, just kept smiling. Tom closed his eyes and repeated, ‘you’re not there.’ over and over again like a mantra. His breath hitched when he felt fingers along his neck.

“Look at this beautiful mark I have left on you, my Thomas. Shall I leave more?” Tom’s eyes snapped open and turned to find, once again, that no one was there. Thankfully the man’s image was gone from the mirror and the actor sighed in relief. He finished stripping off his clothing and stepped into the shower. He sighed as the hot water streamed down his body, running his fingers through his hair, then down the back of his neck, massaging the muscles there softly. He didn’t realize how tense he had become after his flight. His dreams and now visions causing him a lot of unneeded stress. Tom’s mind wondered with curiosity at the man that looked like him. He didn’t have any brothers. Then his mind began to replay some of the events from his dreams. Tom couldn’t help it, his curiosity getting the better of him. He was in, no way, a narcissist, but something did make Tom find the man beautiful. His raven hair that hung past his shoulders, his alabaster skin, those deep emerald eyes that bore into his soul. Thomas shook his head, snapping himself out of it.

“What the hell am I thinking? He’s a man. I shouldn’t be thinking that he is beautiful.” Tom scoffed as he leaned back against the shower wall. “But why do I keep responding to him? Why does he keep appearing?” He asked himself. Tom stayed in the shower for a long time, contemplating what he should do. “I wonder if, since it’s just a dream, if I should just give into him. Maybe he will leave me alone then? But…” Tom touched the bruise on his throat. “He did this to me in my dream and for some reason it’s actually real…would it be real if I let him do what he wants? Should I risk it to finally get away from these nightmares?” Tom kept asking himself. He sighed softly, “Tonight if I have the dream again, I’ll ask him about it and hopefully het a straight answer. Hopefully if I do go through with it…this will all end.” Tom decided. He rubbed his temples and let himself slide to sit on the floor of the shower. Then he let himself relax as his mind began to wonder what would happen if he did give into the stranger from his dreams. Tom let his eyes slip shut and tried to picture the man’s face. The image came to the actor a little easier to him then he would have liked to admit. He saw the man pinning him to the ground, his knee to Tom’s groin, hand loose around his neck, his lips moving against his. Tom felt his cock jump at the images playing in his head.

“You shouldn’t dream in the shower my Thomas.” The man’s voice resonated in Tom’s mind as he felt like he was actually there. “You respond so well to the thoughts of me. Have I finally gotten through to you, my Thomas?” His voice made Tom’s skin flush with heat. 

“How do you make me feel this way? You make me question myself. I see you when I’m awake. Why? Why are you doing this to me?” Tom asked, starting to question his sanity at this point, thinking this man could actually hear him, could actually exist. Tom swore he could feel someone touching him, but he knew there was no one there. (As far as he knew.)

“I want you Thomas. I want to make you mine. I want to share this world with you.” The man said softly as he kissed Tom’s jaw. “Tell me what you want Thomas.”

“I don’t know. Don’t ask. But please stop if I ask you to. I’m new to all of this. I’ll need time to adjust to…to being touched by a man.” Tom stated softly. A fire lit in Loki’s eyes at the mortal’s words. He leaned forward and captured Tom’s lips in a deep kiss. His tongue swept across the actor’s bottom lip and Tom hesitated before letting his lips part, giving the man access to his moist cavern. Loki ran his tongue along Tom’s, coaxing the actor’s tongue into his own mouth. Tom slowly got into it, he started fighting the stranger for dominance of the kiss. ‘This isn’t so bad. Not much different from kissing a woman.’ Tom thought as he lifted his hand up to grip in the man’s hair, pulling his head back, breaking the kiss. “Tell me you name. Before this goes any further, I want to know your name.” Tom demanded before his eyes snapped open, the water had gone cold and was now freezing him. “Dammit.” Tom said as he leaned forward and shut off the water. He stood up slowly, his muscles complaining as he did so. He toweled himself off and changed into some comfortable clothing. He sat on the bed and looked at the time. It was almost seven pm. He called room service and ordered some dinner, then flipped through the channels on the T.V. He finally settled on watching The Walking Dead and leaned back against the head board. 

About half way through the show, a knock came at the door and the actor got up to answer it. He opened the door and a bellhop rolled his food in and set it on the small table that was by the bed. Tom thanked him and gave the guy a tip as he left the room. He then sat down to enjoy his meal. When he finished his dinner, he sat the tray out in the hallway and relocked the door. He laid back down and plugged in his phone and set an alarm. He sighed as he got under the covers before turning off the T.V. He took a deep breath, his resolve set for the dream he knew would surely come, then he turned off the lamp and rolled onto his side, letting sleep take him.

Tom found himself near the Tames’ bank side again. He sat up and looked around until his eyes finally rested on the man that haunted his dreams.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show.” Thomas said as he stood and hesitantly walked toward the man.

“Loki.” The man stated softly.

“Pardon?” The actor stopped a few feet away. Loki closed the gap between them, taking Tom’s chin in his hand and kissed him deeply. Tom groaned into the kiss and Loki stepped back, looking the actor in the eye.

“Loki.” And with that, he vanished in a swirl of green mist.

“Wait!” Tom called, but it was too late. “What the hell? First, he wants to do all of these things with me and now he just disappears!?” Tom scoffed and went back to the river side and laid down. Loki appeared close by in his cat form to watch his mortal’s reactions from a distance, listening in to him being scorned with a grin plastered on his face. Thomas sighed as he looked up at the stars and began to wonder what it would’ve been like. He already knew there would be a lot of discomfort at letting another man touch him in general, and he wasn’t exactly sure if he was even truly ready for it to happen, dream or otherwise. The actor closed his eyes and tried to think of something else as the darkness took him and he fell into a deeper dream state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so sorry that this chapter is so short. -begs for forgiveness- I promise the next chapter is going to be longer. I hope you're enjoying this story and I promise mischief is coming. :3 I'll see you in the next chapter! Until next time! Bye bye!


	4. Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I cannot apologize enough for how late this chapter is. Things have just been real bad since my last update other than having to deal with finals. I promise I will do my best to get the next chapter up sooner! It's already in the process of being written! I hope you enjoy this next chapter in our Tomki adventure! Also I'm going to be attaching some spoiler alerts for the next couple of chapters for anyone who has not seen Crimson Peak yet. Nothing overly revealing I promise! Just mentions of what costumes look like and a brief mention of what may be happening in the scene but that's it! The only scene that has more mention to it which will be in the next chapter has been seen in the trailer and recently I have seen it all over facebook so just giving you a heads up! I promise there will not be big reveals or anything like that. I wouldn't do that to my fans. :3 Well enough of my rambling! Please enjoy!

A loud buzzing sounded throughout the hotel room as Tom was pulled from his sleep. He groggily rolled over and turned off the alarm. He groaned as he laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Images of his dream flooded his mind as he sat up, a scowl forming on his face. ‘That jackass.’ Tom thought as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He got up, headed into the bathroom, and went about his morning routine. After he relieved himself, washed his hands, and brushed his teeth, Tom went back into the main room and grabbed a change of clothes before returning to the bathroom. He sat his clothes on the counter then started the shower. He sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror and almost growled with anger cause all he could see was Loki. ‘Loki…that’s what he said his name was. But why? After everything these past few days. Why did he just disappear like that?’ Thomas thought as he stripped out of his pajama bottoms and underwear before stepping into the steady stream of hot water. His skin started to turn pink from the heat. He ran a hand through his hair and a vision of Loki doing that sent a chill down Tom’s spine. He brought his hand down to the back of his neck, slowly bringing it around to the front of his neck, letting his fingers linger on the bruise that Loki had left on his throat. He added pressure to the area and felt a jolt of pain run down his neck. He let his hand slide down his chest and felt that his heart was racing. In his mind all he could think of was Loki. His emerald green eyes, his long raven hair, his pale alabaster skin, and those sinful lips. 

Tom could almost feel those lips against his throat and Tom let a soft moan slip from his lips as he lets his hand continue slipping down until he reached his growing erection as thoughts of Loki continued to plat in his head. His cock twitched at the thought of those hands roaming over his body and those lips searching, tasting, and marking his body. The actor let his hand wrap around his shaft and stroked himself, imagining Loki doing this to him, wondering how different it would feel. He braced himself against the shower wall, imaging that it was Loki holding him up, hand stroking his cock as he used his free hand to roam over his body. His hand experimented with rubbing his nipples, tweaking them gently. His brow pulled together in concentration, trying not to lose the images of Loki doing this to him. He squeezed himself slightly, letting his thumb run over the slit, slicking his thumb with precum. The actor shuddered as he imagined that devilish tongue sweeping over the head of his cock, squinting his eyes shut tighter at the image, trying to adjust to the image of Loki licking the precum off his cock. He groaned as he let his thumb sweep over the slit again and leaned his head back against the shower wall. His hand moving up and down his length, the water from the shower helping his hand glide along the shaft smoothly. The warmth of the water and the feeling of his hand made his mind see his cock disappearing into those sinful lips belonging to the man that now had him questioning his sexuality.

Tom’s knees started to feel weak as his blood seemed to rush to his core. He felt a tightening in his balls and he knew he was close to coming. His hand quickened its pace along his cock and the image in the actor’s mind of Loki’s head bobbing along his cock, watching it disappear down the mysterious beauty’s throat made Tom lose it as he shot streams of semen along the shower to mix with the water and disappear down the drain. Tom slid to the floor of the shower, panting heavily. He couldn’t remember the last time he had come so hard. Tom sat there a little longer to regain his breathing before regaining his composer and stood up again. He took a deep breath and actually bathed this time. He finished up his shower and got ready for the day. He made it down to breakfast just in time to grab some coffee and a bagel before hailing a cab and heading to the set. Tom paid the driver and found the director.

“There he is! Tom it’s good to see that you made it here safely!” Shyamalan said as he hugged Thomas. The actor returned the hug.

“Good morning Mr. Shyamalan. How are you today?” Tom asked as he took a drink of his coffee.

“I’m well and ready to wrap up this film. How was your flight? Everything go smoothly?”

“Yeah. The flight was…alright.” Tom shivered as he remembered the dream he had during the flight. “It was about as smooth as any flight I guess.” The actor shrugged, taking another sip of his drink.

“That’s understandable. Well head on over to costuming and makeup and we’ll get this show on the road. We’re going to try and film as many scenes as possible today. You think you can handle it?” Shyamalan asked as he fiddled with his phone.

“Yeah I should be good. I think it’d be best to try since another storm could pick up and we don’t want that.” Tom chuckled slightly.

“You best knock on wood for saying that Hiddleston or I’ll kick your ass for jinxing us.” Shyamalan joked as Tom waved.

“See you in a bit.” And with that the actor headed over to the trailer to get changed into his costume. After that, he headed over to the trailer where they did the hair and makeup. He opened the door and saw Mia sitting there getting her hair curled.

“Good morning Thomas.” Mia stated in her cheerful voice.

“Good morning Mia. How are you this morning?” Tom smiled as he sat in the chair next to her. A young lady came up behind him and started working on his hair.

“I’m well. You?” She asked as she looked over at him.

“I’m good. Excited about wrapping up this film.”

“Same.” She smiled. “I can’t wait to see the finished product.”

“Me either. We’ve all worked so hard on this.” Tom leaned forward so the stylist could finish slicking his hair back.

“Today I believe we’re doing our dancing scene. I’ll be honest, I’m a little nervous. Don’t want to mess up.”

“You’ll be fine. Just trust me and you’ll glide across the floor.”

“So confident.”

“You know me.” Tom flashed his brilliant smile that made Mia feel a lot better.

“Alright. I’m trusting you.” Mia smiled as they continued to talk about the film and their breaks.  
________________________________________  
The rest of Tom’s day went about normally. Thankfully he had no weird ghost touches, no awkward visions, and no awkward boners. He made it back to his hotel room and shrugged off his coat. He groaned and flopped down on the bed. He buried his face into his pillow and just laid there for what seemed like hours. He was exhausted. They were actually able to finish a little over half of the remaining scenes. Shyamalan was so happy but Tom’s body was just like ‘Nope. I’m done for the day.’ He rolled over and looked at the time. It was half past ten. “Too late to order room service.” Tom sighed as he used his phone to look up delivery places and luckily found a Chinese place not too far away that was still open. He looked over their menu before calling them and placed his order. It didn’t take long before there was a knock on his door. Tom paid the delivery guy and gave him a tip before settling down to enjoy his meal. 

Once he finished his food, Tom stood and stretched, groaning as his back popped. He sighed in relief as he changed into his pajamas and crawled into the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. He looked at the night stand to make sure his phone was plugged in then made sure his alarm was set before turning off the lamp and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I cannot apologize enough for posting this so late and there is no excuse for how short this chapter is. Please forgive me -begs for mercy- I promise future chapters will be better its just I've been going through some stuff lately and it's effecting my writing at the moment but it will get better! Please be patient with me! And thank you sooooo much for not giving up on me! Until next time! Bye-bye!


	5. Bad Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am so sorry that this is so late >

“Bad Decisions”

It had been a week since Tom arrived in Canada and things were going smoothly. Tom didn’t suffer any visions or dreams of Loki. It kind of saddened him at first but he eventually immersed himself into his character and focused on his work. They were close to finishing up the film. They only had a handful of scenes left to do. Tom was enjoying his day off from filming with Mia. The decided to go out and grab some lunch and discuss the last view scenes they had left since they focused on the two actors.

“So what did you want to discuss Thomas?” Mia asked as they sat down at a diner near the hotel Tom was staying at.

“Well as you know, we have a…uh…love making scene between our characters, and what I wanted to discuss with you, that is, I wanted you to tell me what you’re comfortable with. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable when we have to film the scene.” Tom stated with concern. Not noticing that the gentleman a few booths away listening in on their conversation.

“As I told you before Thomas. I trust you and I know I have nothing to be concerned with.” Mia reiterated. Tom waited to respond due to the waitress walking up.

“Good afternoon. Welcome to Herbie’s Diner. My name is Jessica and I will be your server today. Can I start you guys off with some drinks or are you ready to order?”

“Afternoon Jessica. I’ll have a coke to drink and a chicken sandwich.” Tom said as he closed his menu.

“I’ll have a coffee and a salad.” Mia stated as she closed her menu and they handed the menus to the waitress when she finished jotting down their order.

“Alright. I’ll get your orders put in and it should be out shortly. I’ll go get your drinks.” Jessica stated as she took the menus and walked away. Tom looked back at Mia.

“Well feel free to do with me as you please.” Tom smiled at her.

“Tom you shouldn’t say that to a woman.” Mia chuckled.

“Why not?”

“Cause someone is going to take advantage of that.” She smirked. The man a few booths away stood abruptly and stormed out of the diner. “I wonder what that guy’s problem was.” Mia stated, looking over her shoulder in the direction the man went.

“I haven’t the faintest.” Tom stated as Jessica walked up with their drinks and food, placing them on the table.

“Everything alright?” She asked.

“Yeah, we’re good. Thank you.” Tom said. Jessica smiled and headed back into the kitchen. They sat and enjoyed their meals, then talked for a good long while before going their separate ways.  
________________________________________  
Loki’s P.O.V.

It had been a rough week just watching Tom. How laid back he was around these women and how familiar he seemed to be with them and it made Loki’s blood boil. He wanted nothing more to rip the women’s throats out for being able to touch Tom in ways he wasn’t able to without being fought and to hear Thomas telling one of these women that they could do to him as they pleased made him so angry that if he had not left the diner when he did, he would have slaughtered the woman right in front of Tom like it was child’s play. He was going to make Tom suffer for sure, just not yet. He would wait till Tom was done filming his little movie first, then he was going to show him why he should have betrayed him. ‘I’ve had years to learn the art of seduction and lust my dear Thomas. And now I am going to make sure that no woman will ever be able to satisfy you again.’ The Loki was struck with a great idea. ‘Soon.’ And with that, Loki vanished.  
________________________________________  
Normal P.O.V.

“Congratulations everyone! That’s a wrap!” Shyamalan announced and everyone applauded and cheered. “We have finally finished this film, sooner than planned, and I cannot thank our stars, (applause) co-stars, (applause) and all of our extras and crew!” More applause. “Thank you all for your hard work and determination to wrap this film up early! I have made reservations at a pub down the street for us to celebrate this wrap up! So please join us there around seven tonight for food and drinks!” Everyone applauded again and went about their tasks of dismantling the set and packing away everything. Tom and Mia changed and got together afterward to head back to the diner they ate at a few days ago to grab some lunch together.

“So do you have anything lined up to work on when you get home?” Tom asked as he took a bite of his BLT sandwich.

“I have the Alice in Wonderland sequel to work on.” Mia stated as she sipped her coffee.

“I can’t wait to see that.” Tom chuckled. “You going to the party tonight?”

“Yeah. Might as well.”

“Well would you like me to accompany you tonight?” Tom asked as Mia looked up at him.

“Sure. I’d like that.” She smiled at him.

“Awesome. What time would you like me to pick you up?”

“Um…how about six?” Mia asked.

“Sounds good.” Tom smiled back at her and they finished their lunch and went their separate ways.

________________________________________

Tom and Mia arrived right at seven. Tom was in a nice pair of jeans and a pressed button down blue shirt that wasn’t completely buttoned, showing off his collarbone and his little patch of chest hair. Mia was wearing a full length skirt and a nice flowy shirt that was slightly low cut. Her hair was slightly curled and half put up with clips to keep it off the right side of her face and cascade down the left side of her back.

“Welcome!” Toro stated as he walked up and hugged Tom and Mia. “Glad I’m not the only early bird!” He laughed.

“I’ll have you know that we are right on time.” Mia chided. Tom chuckled.

“Yeah. Yeah. Rub it in. Anyway, our section is over here.” Toro stated indicating for the actors to follow him. As they passed the bad, a beautiful young woman, roughly twenty-eight years old, caught Tom’s eye. She had long wavy black hair to her waist and was wearing a gorgeous black dress with black strappy stiletto heels that wrapped half way up her calf. Tom felt his mouth go dry as he stared at her until she was out of his view. Being pulled along by Mia on his arm.

“You alright?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Tom said as his attention was brought back to why he was even there.

“You seemed very interested in that beauty at the bar.” She snickered.

“You noticed that? I’m sorry. I’m supposed to be escorting you and I let myself be distracted.” He smiled apologetically.

“It’s alright Thomas. Go talk to her before she leaves. I can entertain myself. Go on.” Mia chuckled as she pushed Tom back towards the bar.

“You sure?”

“Of course. Go on. Go talk to her.” Mia winked as she continued to follow Toro, leaving Tom standing there like an idiot before he finally turned and walked back to the bar. Lucky for him, she was still sitting there, sipping at her drink. Tom smiled and walked up to the empty seat to her left.

“Is this seat taken?” Tom asked the lady. She looked up at him and smiled.

“It is now.” She smirked as Tom grinned and sat down.

“The name’s Tom. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” She said, sipping her drink.

“May I know your name?”

“And what would you do with my name sir hunter? Call me a fox for that is all I am to you.”

“A fox? Oh well, then a fox you shall be until I find you name. My foxy lady.” Tom chuckled softly and looked over to the bartender.

“Can I get a cherry margarita and a refill for this lovely vixen here?” The lady looked over at him and smiled with her approval. “Your name lady. I still need to hear it.”

“Sir Hunter. You persist.” She chuckles.

“Or perhaps angels have no names. Only beautiful faces.” Tom smiled over at her. She just smirked and accepted her refill from the barkeep and watched as Tom accepted his drink.

“So what do I owe your company?” She asked as she leaned back in her seat. Tom looked over at her again and took in her form and features. Her eyes were a gorgeous shade of green. Her eyes were decorated with a smoky eyeshadow and winged with eyeliner that made her eyes pop with more vibrancy. She had crossed her left arm under her breasts to hold her right arm just above her elbow and this framed her perky breasts in such a way, that had Tom been less of a gentleman, he would’ve continued to stare. Her dress was very form fitting and showed off her sensual curves. 

“I…uh…saw you when I walked in and was ensnared by your beauty and I wished to converse with you.” Tom blushed slightly.

“Straight forward and honest. I like it.” She smiled at him, sipping her drink again.

“I find that being honest has a better success rate than lying and usually paying it for it later.”

“Interesting concept.” She smirked and watched as Tom drank his margarita and twisted in his seat to look at her better. She looked Tom up and down, clearly undressing him with her eyes.

“Like what you see?” Tom chuckled, finishing his drink and ordering something a little stronger. She chuckled and watched as Tom downed a shot of whiskey.

“Yes. I must say that I do.” Tom ordered another shot and she drew his attention back to her. “My name is Wanda by the way. I figured you have intrigued me enough to know it.” She smirked as she watched the bartender set Tom’s shot down and she tapped her finger tips along the bar and a green mist swirled around the shot glass.

“It’s nice to meet you Wanda.” He smiled again as he took the shot like a pro and set the glass back down. Tom shivered at the tingling buzzing in his veins. Wanda smirked as she got closer to Thomas.

“Want to her out of here handsome? I’m bored with this place.” She said, placing her hand on Tom’s thigh. She watched as a green haze appeared in Tom’s eyes before vanishing back to his blue eyes.

“Yeah. We can leave if you want.” Tom stood and paid for their drinks. He held his arm out and let Wanda hook her arm on his as he escorted her out of the pub.  
________________________________________

They arrived at Tom’s hotel room, Wanda’s hands wrapped around Tom’s back as he had her pinned against his room door, kissing her deeply, trying miserably to get out his card key to open the door. He finally managed to get the door open and they stumbled into the room, not wanting to lose contact with each other. Tom’s hands slipped from the small of her back to her thighs and picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. He groaned when she ground her hips against him. Tom growled low in his chest as he pinned her to the wall just inside the door, letting his right hand move to wrap behind her neck to deepen the kiss. His other hand realizing her thigh and slipping his hand under the edge of her dress where it bunched up around her hips. He slide the dress further up her thighs till he could rest his hands on the bare skin of the small of her back. Be the feel of her underwear, she was wearing lace which made Tom growl in his chest again. Wanda smiled against his lips as she broke the kiss to place kisses along his jaw in a line down to his throat. Tom reached down with his right hand to grip at the bottom of her dress, pulling at it slightly, asking silently for permission to remove it. When she nodded, he lifted her dress up and over her head, letting it fall to the ground beside them.

Wanda leaned back against the wall and let Tom look over her. He admired her beauty, her supple breasts contained by a beautiful black bra trimmed in red lace, her panties matched her bra with a small red bow on the front being the difference. Tom smiled and leaned forward to lick and nip at her collarbone. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his head to hold him there. One hand gripped in his hair and the other scratched down his shoulder blade. Tom gripped her by her thighs again and pulled her away from the wall and moved them over to the bed, laying her down gently before standing up at the foot of the bed. He removed her heels for her while he toed off his dress shoes and socks. Wanda moved to her knees in front of the actor and started undoing the buttons on Tom’s shirt. Planting small kisses on his skin every time she exposed more and more of the actor’s flesh. Said actor just stood there and watched as Wanda removed his shirt before running her hands along his chest, mapping out the contours of his muscles. She ran her hands over his pecs, letting her thumbs run over his nipples as he sucked in a breath. She smirked and leaned forward to take one of the sensitive nubs into her mouth. She teethed and sucked at the nub and listened to the beautiful whimpers and moans that escaped Tom’s lips. She used her hand to mimic her treatment to the neglected nub, pulling more delicious sounds from Tom. The actor groaned as his erection strained against the zipper of his jeans begging to be released from its cloth prison.

As if reading his mind, Wanda let her free hand slip down Tom’s abdomen to the button of his jeans and worked them open, pulling his cock free from his pants and boxers. She smiled up at him and without breaking eye contact, took him into her mouth all the way to the base. Tom groaned loudly as he watched her swallow around him. He carded his slender fingers into her hair, gripping tightly on her raven locks. The actor let his eyes slip closed as he let her take control. He opened his eyes and his vision seemed to blur as he looked down to see none other than Loki looking back up at him. ‘What the hell?!’ He thought as he blinked a couple of times before looking back down to see Wanda.  
“Everything alright?” She asked. Moving up onto her knees in front of Tom, placing her hands on his chest.

“Yeah. Just…must have gotten something in my eyes. I’m alright.” He reassures her as he kisses her, sliding his tongue along the seam of her lips, asking for entrance, which she gladly gives. He slips his tongue into her mouth, tongue sliding alongside hers, tasting every inch of her mouth. She moans into the kiss as she feels Tom reach behind her and unclasped her bra, trailing his fingers teasingly slow up to the straps to ease them down her arms. Once they were free from her arms, Tom dropped the bra to the floor. “Beautiful.” He whispered as he kissed her again. She moaned into the kiss and pressed her now naked chest to his. The actor groaned as his head felt fuzzy again and all he could see in front of him was Loki. ‘Why after all this time? Why am I seeing him now?’

Wanda smirked as she watched Tom’s face pull into confusion. She knew her spell was working and her lips curved into a wicked smile. She stood and walked behind Thomas, pushing him down on to the bed. He let her and he crawled up to the center of the bed, kicking off the rest of his clothing as he went and laid on his back. He suddenly felt so exposed in front of Wanda and no longer had any desire to sleep with her. Wanda smirked as she crawled over top of Thomas, taking his jaw into her hand, making him look at her.

“Sleep Thomas. Things will be clearer tomorrow.” She grinned as Tom’s eyes started to feel heavy. The last thing he saw was Loki looking back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me comments! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Loki will soon be getting what he wants I promise! :3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this chapter has helped fuel curiosity as to what Loki intends to do to Thomas next! Suggestions are always welcome! I love new ideas from fans and if you're lucky, your ideas will be written into the story or be the kindling for a new one! The second chapter is already underway and will be posted hopefully by the end of the week cause college gets in the way sometimes @.@ Anyway I hope to see all you lovely people in the next chapter!


End file.
